civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization Revolution 2
Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution 2 (called Civilization Revolution 2 or CivRev2 for short) is the sequel to Civilization Revolution. Unlike its previous installment, Revolution 2 is exclusively for mobile devices. The game was released on July 2, 2014 on iOS devices. An Android version of the game was released on November 7, 2014. A port of the game was later released for the PlayStation Vita as Civilization Revolution 2 Plus. * List of civilizations in CivRev2 * List of leaders in CivRev2 * List of units in CivRev2 * List of buildings in CivRev2 * List of technologies in CivRev2 * List of wonders in CivRev2 * List of resources in CivRev2 * List of governments in CivRev2 * List of scenarios in CivRev2 * List of strategy guides for CivRev2 Changes and/or Additions from CivRev This is a list of things that are new or different from the first game. *New Civilizations: **Koreans *New Leaders: **Charles de Gaulle **John F. Kennedy **Lenin **Sejong **Taizong of Tang *New Units: **Aircraft Carrier **Drone **Jet Fighter **Light Armor **Special Forces **Stealth Bomber **Super Tanker **Transport Aircraft *New technologies: **Artificial Intelligence **Information technology **Laser **Modern medicine **Modern warfare **Social Insurance **Urban Infrastructure *No armies: In the PS3 version of the game, it shows all 9 warriors/units in an army. In this version, only one unit is present on screen (3 in battle). Custom Scenario In this version of CivRev, there is a sort of "Custom Night." You can choose what era you start in, how much gold you start with, and you can even customize the Barbarians. iOS version history 1.4.5: 2015-01-19 * Minor bug fixes 1.4.0: 2014-12-22 * New technology: Artificial Intelligence * New units: ** Drone ** Transport Aircraft ** Light Armor * New leader of the Chinese: Taizong of Tang * New Live Event Maps 1.3.0: 2014-11-06 * New Civilization: Koreans * New leaders: ** Lenin ** Sejong * New technologies: ** Urban Infrastructure ** Social Insurance * New buildings: ** Recycling Center ** Stadium ** Community Facility * New wonder: Universal Healthcare 1.2.2: 2014-10-08 * Minor bug fixes 1.2.0: 2014-09-04 * New leader: Charles de Gaulle * Enhanced live events system with leaderboard implementation * New Guadalcanal Historical Challenge: Play as America and defeat the Imperial Japanese Navy * New Tournament: Pick one of the five most influential Civs in history and conquer the world 1.1.0: 2014-07-21 * Minor bug fixes 1.0.0: 2014-07-01 * Initial release Android version history 1.4.4: 2014-12-21 * New technology: Artificial Intelligence * New units: ** Drone ** Transport Aircraft ** Light Armor * New leader of the Chinese: Taizong of Tang * New Live Event Maps 1.3.0: 2014-11-07 * Initial release of Android version. * Contains exactly the same as iOS version 1.3.0. Civilization Revolution 2 Plus Civilization Revolution 2 Plus Japanese key art.png |Key art for the Japanese release of Civilization Revolution 2 Plus Himiko (CivRev2plus).png|Himiko concept art Oda Nobunaga (CivRev2plus).png|Oda Nobunaga concept art Tōgō Heihachirō (CivRev2plus).png|Tōgō Heihachirō concept art The PlayStation Vita version of the game includes a set of three Japanese faction leaders: *Himiko *Oda Nobunaga *Tōgō Heihachirō These leaders replace Tokugawa Ieyasu, who is only in the iOS and Android versions of the game.http://www.2kgames.jp/civilizationrevolution2plus/ Gallery File:Chinese settler on turn 1 (CivRev2).png|Chinese settler on turn 1 File:Chinese catapult army attacking a city (CivRev2).png|Chinese catapult army attacking a city File:Economy is booming (CivRev2).png|Economy is booming File:Naming a map feature (CivRev2).png|Naming a map feature File:Random challenge (CivRev2).png|Random challenge Preview iOS/Android launch= |-| Vita JP PV= |-| External links * Official Website * Apple App Store: Civilization Revolution 2 * Google Play Store: Civilization Revolution 2 * [http://www.2kgames.jp/civilizationrevolution2plus/ Official Japanese website for Civilization Revolution 2 Plus] References Category:Games Category:Civilization Revolution 2